


Shifting Paradigms

by JE_Lea



Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Character Death, Incest, M/M, Twins, Underage Sex, mentioned Bro/Mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Lea/pseuds/JE_Lea
Summary: Dirk paused, looking over his shoulder at him. “I’m just along for the ride, aren’t I?”Hal offered him a sweet as sugar smile, “So long as we’re on the same page.”His answer was a drawn out sigh, Dirk shaking his head, “Who did I piss off in a previous life to end up stuck with you?”“Ha. Joke’s on you, we’re soulmates, asshole.”
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Series: Alpha and Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

# Prologue

Hal knew before they'd started that he and Dirk were the only Avians in their entire grade (and maybe the school, but they hadn’t had a chance to confirm that). They weren’t assigned to one of the burrow rooms, which while comforting to others were anxiety inducing to most of their kind. It wasn’t one of the larger school rooms either, spacious and offering plenty of natural light with numerous windows. Instead they were placed in the greenhouse, with its large domed ceilings and various assorted plants and trees.  


When all the students had settled into their places, the teacher, a gentle looking equine, whose name he hadn’t actually caught, began to speak again. “Hello everyone, welcome to your first day of school! There’s so much to learn and I’m sure we’re all going to have lots of fun together.” Their tail absently flicked away a fly. “We’re going to start with the basics of pack structure. Does anyone know what the ranks are?”  


Hal didn’t have any idea why a few of the others were putting a hand in the air, making themselves look ridiculous. What he did know was that the question didn’t make sense and he voiced as much.  


“What are you asking? Do you want us to give the baby answer of alpha, beta, omega, or are you asking how alpha’s are sorted within a pack?”  


Dirk was peering down at those on the ground, looking just as bored as he felt. “Baby answer, ‘cause this class is for babies.”  


The equine looked surprised, but answered patiently. “You’re supposed to raise a hand and wait to be called on, but we are starting with each type, yes. Not everyone knows everything yet.”  


That’s why they were raising their hands? That seemed boring and pointless. Dad was right, school was stupid. Unless something interesting happened he didn’t see the point in paying attention to anyone there.  
Dirk let himself slip backwards, hanging upside down, clearly opting out of participating.  


“Dirk you’re not a bat.” It was so tempting to tickle him since his stomach was now exposed.  


“Bored.”  


“Mom said we get ice cream if we stay all day.”  


“Gonna die.” He was letting his arms dangle freely now.  


“Drama queen.”  


“Settle down you two,” Their teacher was finally frowning now, and some of the other kids were looking curiously at them. “Now, who wants to tell me about each rank?”  


Hal didn’t feel the need to answer, not wanting to put his hand up, and the answer he gave wouldn’t be simple enough for everyone else.  
Sure enough, the ones the equine called on gave simplistic answers: the alphas were in charge and got to boss the others around, omegas were special mates for alphas, and anyone who wasn’t one of the two were betas. It certainly was presented in a way that made it feel like the alphas and omegas were far more important, which wasn’t wrong, but the reasoning wasn’t right.  


“That’s true! And everyone likes to be in their place instinctively. Alphas take naturally to being in charge, and like it. Omegas enjoy doing what they’re told. So why don’t you all explain what you think you will present as, and why?” She asked.  


Hal was almost tempted to join Dirk, who really needed to make himself upright soon if he didn’t want to fall off their branch. This was dumb. Everything was dumb. They already knew they were going to be alphas. Even without their parents telling them, they weren’t stupid, they knew all the easy ways to know how they would present. They liked strifing, but didn’t like being told what to do. Getting out of commands was always fun, and he was better than Dirk was so it probably meant he’d be more dominant (whatever that meant). He was smart and made all sorts of plans, which was important for someone who was going to take care of others. Dirk was smart too, even if he wasn’t as smart, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t need to be smarter than him, just everyone else. They were a team, like mom and dad, and would be the ones running their pack.  


He couldn’t completely ignore some of the answers from those thinking they would be alphas, wanting to laugh at their reasons (strength, size? Those answers weren’t even applicable across all species). None of them seemed to really know how it actually worked, which was… fine? It was their teacher who really bugged him. She wasn’t correcting anyone and telling them why they were stupid. How were they going to learn anything if no one told them how wrong they were?

\- - - - - - - - 

“Do we have to go back tomorrow?” The ice cream was not worth having to spend all day there. Nothing had been fun and everyone was stupid. He’d learn more watching TV. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, Hal.” His mom was obviously delusional. 

“It was worse.” Dirk said, “Why can’t we stay home?” 

“‘Cause you need to go to school. Everyone has to. You didn’t learn about anything?” 

“We learned how dumb everyone is. We already know everything and the teacher didn’t even teach right.” Hal stabbed at his ice cream, glad he hadn’t gotten a cone. “If we’re supposed to learn new facts than they’re doing it wrong.” 

“Weeell, maybe you’ll learn something interesting tomorrow.” 

“Or we might die from boredom.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Haly, no one has ever died from boredom.” 

“Awesome. We’ll be the first ones.” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hal had known since that first day of school that his classmates knew nothing and his teachers were no better. If anything, they were worse, for providing false information and arguing when the correct answer was given. The only thing he wasn’t sure of was how much control they actually had over the curriculum they were teaching. It wasn’t as if their teachers wrote the textbooks they were using, and based on the publishing and revision dates, were likely similar to what they had used themselves.  


It meant lying on his tests and giving the “textbook” answer instead of the correct one at times. This didn’t stop him from correcting false information or misconceptions when they cropped up. The only downside was that the best he could hope for was that it made his classmates think about what he’d said, especially if he could prove he was right on the spot. Of course, it also meant some didn’t agree with his opinions and his reputation managed to venture beyond their grade. Those were the situations where he wanted to actively argue about not skipping grades. They were both smart enough to, it was only their mother insisting they needed to socialize with other kids that left them trapped (why was dad such a pushover when it actually mattered?). She couldn’t actually force them to get along with others, and they were happy enough to sit on the roof during lunch, much to the annoyance of whatever faculty member happened to look up (they stopped trying to coerce them down after first grade).  


They had a perfectly safe spot to watch others from.  


Logically, he knew Dirk was aware of that fact. Logically, there was no reason for his twin to be a dumbass and engage another student, even if they had chosen to be an insulting little shit. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to what the insults had been, deeming them too insignificant for his attention. Unfortunately Dirk had been listening and it had prompted his stupid self to dive off the roof and tackle the offending student. It still wouldn’t have grabbed his attention under normal circumstances.  


It was only Dirk presenting that drew his attention to the fight. He wasn’t worried about his twin, knowing he could handle things. The only thing going through his head were statistics. Facts. Twelve was a bit early for an alpha to present. The average was between fourteen to sixteen, depending on what someone was. Alphas were on the earlier side, omegas a bit later, and betas were spread out.  


He was only a tiny bit jealous that Dirk was first.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter One

  


Hal watched passively as Dirk continued to pace, trying to decide if he was amused or not. “I don’t see why you’re so antsy. She’s giving birth, Dirk. People have babies every day.” He watched the blonde turn and repeat his path, “You’re also bleeding nervous energy. They might tell you to leave at this rate.”  
Dirk’s fists clenched before he dropped into the chair next to Hal, leg bouncing. It had him rolling his eyes, hand settling on his twins’ knee and squeezing briefly, “Relax, you loser.”  


“Not really how that works. Maybe if you ever presented-“  


“Yes, Dirk, just to piss you off, I have ensured I will never present. I will remain outside of pack structure indefinitely.”  


“I wouldn’t put it past you, Hal.”  


Hal smirked briefly before turning serious, “You’re not close to a rut, are you?”  


“No. Why are you not worried?”  


“I don’t know. I haven’t decided how to feel about a little brother. Or that they somehow made a kid. Last I knew we were an experimental accident.”  


Dirk shrugged, “Based on dates we figured it was when their ruts overlapped, right.”  


“With yours. You set them off ahead of schedule and likely left them with little choice but each other, sexual preferences be damned.” Which was a disturbing thought. It was bad enough to know that he would have to sleep with someone after he presented, there being no doubt he was an alpha. The idea of having such complete lack of control over himself was unsettling.  


“Why do you know their schedules?”  


“Don’t make it sound like I’m the weird one, Dirk.”  
The look he received clearly stated that was exactly what his brother thought.  


“You have always been the weird one. Nothing with you will ever not be weird. You’re simply going to need to accept that you’re weird.”  


Hal gave him an unimpressed look, “And what does that make you exactly? If you’re trying to convince me you are the standard of normality you are going to be sorely mistaken.”  


Whatever response Dirk might have given instantly became the furthest thing from his mind as his breath suddenly caught in his throat. He was already on his feet and running, barely aware that Dirk was following after him. It wasn’t important. Nothing mattered aside from getting to their father.  
He hadn’t felt an addition being made. It was possible there hadn’t been a chance to claim the baby as pack, but.  
Were they-  
Did they both-  
One was awful, but if neither made it...  
He couldn’t think like that. Had to assume the baby was fine. Had to keep their father from losing his mind with his mate dead.  
Or Dirk did, since he couldn’t command a fly, let alone their pack leader. He had no idea who the more dominant one was, but Dirk would certainly be the more level headed between them. Hopefully it would be enough to tip the scale in his favour. The man might not have been one of the city’s top five players, but he wasn’t exactly a pushover either. Last he’d been told, Dirk thought they were about even in power.  
Hal heard the commotion before they’d rounded the corner, paused half a beat to let Dirk run passed him. One less worry. It let him focus on the crying instead, interspersed with desperate chirps.  
He swallowed, ignored the smell of blood, the source, and went straight for the packless bundle. Someone was speaking, but if it wasn’t Dirk it wasn’t important. All that mattered right then were the orange-red eyes staring at him as he held the baby close. He was absolutely tiny. Vulnerable.  
Was he supposed to be this small? Was it normal or did it mean something was wrong? He knew the answer was somewhere in his head but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything besides those eyes.  
It wasn’t until Dirk was nuzzling into his side that he managed to focus, surprised to find himself sitting out in the hall. He didn’t get a chance to question where their dad was, the weight against his shoulder answer enough.  


“Finally fuckin’ present, an’ this is the shit you pull. Shoulda figured.”  


“Uh... what?”  


Dirk laughed softly, something he felt more than actually heard, “You just stole the pack away from dad, you useless dick.”  


“Oh.” He’d presented? Shouldn’t he be a bit more aware of that fact? Things didn’t feel any different than they had ten minutes ago.  
Well, that was a lie now that he actually paid attention. “I needed him to be pack. That’s all I was thinking about. What’s his name going to be anyway?”  


“Dave. We settled on Dave.”  


Dirk shifted next to him, sitting up now, “Well, Dave seems pretty damn focused on you. You have got to tone your shit down, bro. What point are you even trying to make with this display?”  


Hal was sure he must have looked just as baffled as he felt, not getting a chance to voice a question, Dirk looking concerned and curious. “You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dirk. I’m going to assume based on your continued comments that I’m leaking power.”  


Dirk was shaking his head but he wasn’t the one that spoke, “Kid, this isn’t a leaky faucet. You got that sucker on full blast. Not a bad thing, just means you can toss what you learned in school about how dominance works. You’re not the garden variety alpha.”  


“Said you were weird.”  


“No one asked you.”  


His dad picked himself up, sitting now as he watched Dave, “Might not be you. Looks more like he imprinted, not that you’re overwhelming him. You both had that same look until about one or two.”  


“So we were mom's devout followers until we turned into demons? As you’ve often mentioned over the last few months.” Dirk commented.  


“Yeah. Good that he picked one of you.”  


“What difference does that make?” Hal asked, running a finger along Dave’s cheek. The silence eventually forced him to look at his dad, take in the pained look.  


“Haly, even with all the feel good vibes you’re pushing out it doesn’ change shit.”  
Fuck. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten, but...  


“And you’re pair bonded.” It was rare for one to live long without the other. Children were normally the only reason. When there wasn’t another option. “You can’t just off yourself.”  


“Hal-“  


“No. We’re seventeen. You can’t just kick it. You need to update your will and do whatever else is needed to ensure we don’t lose Dave. You are not dying today, or tomorrow, or even next month. Got it?” Hal hissed.  
It was only seeing the reaction from his dad, emotions ranging from anger and pain to resigned that he realized it had been a command. Shouldn’t he be aware of what he was doing?  


“Just wait until we’re eighteen. If not we’ll end up with a social worker who thinks all kids are equal and doesn’t understand that putting an aves kid with a canis family could be detrimental to his upbringing. What if they drop him off the roof and can’t go after him when it turns out he’s too young to be flying.”  


“That was your mom’s idea.”  


“Riiiight. She’s never had a dumb idea. We probably have video proof of whose idea it was.”  
Dirk was trying not to laugh, face buried against his neck, “I’ve seen that video. Mom was recording on the roof. Dad was playing catcher.”  


“I’m afraid to ask.”  


“You jumped first.”  


Hal looked between them. Dirk was still trying to keep from laughing, their dad trying not to grin. “Congrats, you’re not allowed to teach Dave anything, Dirk. I’m not even sure I want to leave him alone with either of you.”  
Hal ignored their snickering, focused instead on the far too trusting gaze in his lap as he bumped his forehead against Dave’s, “It’s just us, kid. The other two are crazy.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Why were there so many different brands of formula? And types. What was he even looking for again? He looked down at Dave, sighing, “Are we sure you need formula? Can’t pizza work if we put it in a blender?” Hal asked, getting nothing in response but the usual intent gaze. “You know, that’s probably what he was doing the other day. When has dad ever touched the blender before?”  
He nuzzled at Dave before continuing to read over the labels. Hopefully Dirk was having better luck grabbing diapers.  


“Hi there!” Oh no. “Can I help you find anything?”  


Hal forced himself to look up, hated that he did need the assistance and was now forced to deal with the overexcited canine in front of him. She was really working that stereotype.  


“Formula. I need one for a newborn-“  


“Oh, you really shouldn’t be giving him formula this early!”  


“I’m aware, but I still need-“  


“Breastfeeding is so much better for their initial growth and development. You really don’t want to use it unless you need to.”  


Hal grit his teeth, knew his anger was getting out of hand when he heard quiet peeps from Dave. “Are you going to lecture me on shit I already know or do your fucking job?”  


The bitch had the audacity to look offended. “There’s really no reason for that sort of language, I was only trying to-“  


“No, you were just sticking your nose where it had no business being. So just do your job and tell me which of these damn things works for-“ He shuddered when Dirk’s arms were suddenly around his waist, a reassuring croon at his ear.  


“What’s going on?”  


“She’s being a judgemental bitch.” At least there was mild satisfaction in watching her get all affronted again.  


“Right, well. What I’m sure my twin has failed to state is that our dead mother can’t exactly do shit at the moment. So do us all a favour and keep your goddamn opinions to yourself, do your job, and tell us which of these works for a newborn chick.”  


And this was why he loved his brother. He had no qualms with just running someone over. It was even better than offending someone if the mild look of horror he was now receiving was any indication.  


“I-it’s special order only. We don’t normally- I mean, they’re aren’t that many-“  


“So where do we order it?”  


"The p-pharmacy.”  


He didn’t offer a word of complaint when Dirk steered him towards the pharmacy instead, pulling a cart along behind them that had far more in it than he’d been expecting.  
He couldn’t stop the croon in his voice as he nuzzled at Dirk, “Love you. Deeply, desperately.”  


There was a twitch at the corner of Dirk’s mouth, “I’m sure, but spout your poetics after we order food for the hungry void.”  


“Yes, dear.”  


“Dork.”  


Hal couldn’t help but grin, trying to cuddle Dave closer even if that wasn’t possible with how the kid was strapped to his chest. They’d discovered the hard way that Dave turned distressed if he was out of sight. He also seemed confused by Dirk. Visually it was fine, but the kids’ nose told him something was off and left him fussy. They were still trying to figure out how they were going to finish school once it started up again.  
Hal decided to pick through the loot in the cart while Dirk horrified the pharmacist, starting straight off with the dead parent bit. He still didn’t think it was anyone’s business, but he also didn’t need someone else judging him as some young and dumb teen parent. People were no doubt going to think Dave was his, especially once his eyes finished going red. It shouldn’t matter but it did. Every idiot with an opinion was going to assume he’d been some irresponsible moron during a rut and got some girl knocked up. The most he’d done was cuddle with Dirk, which was hardly a means of reproduction.  


“Formula’s been ordered. Getting a rush on it so we should get a call in a couple days that it’s ready. They’re going to start stocking some behind the counter for us.”  


He was still staring at the cart, sorting through clothes and toys that he wasn’t sure they would even need for a few months. “Do you think we can do this? We’ve got dad for now but we both know he’s not going to be around for long. We have less than a year, Dirk. Less than a year before some asshole is going to be knocking at our door and trying to take Dave away.”  


“No one is going to take Dave. We’ll be done school by then, dad is getting his will updated so we’ll be listed as his guardians. We’re the only fliers in the city.”  


“That means nothing. We need to prove we can support ourselves and him. If we don’t have jobs they’ll question us, want to know what we’ll do once our inheritance is used up.”  


“Because we’re going to burn through it that fast?”  


“We have to prove we’re responsible.”  


Dirk leaned against the cart, arms resting on the handle, “Why are you freaking out about this? We’ll have all our ducks in a row by the time it matters. Dad will stick it out until we’re secure on the off chance there’s an afterlife. He wouldn’t risk needlessly pissing mom off.”  


Hal raised a brow, “As if you would. I’m still of the firm belief that mom could take dad if she wanted to. I don’t think being mates would be enough to force his decision.”  


“None of us are going to take that bet.”  


“Of course not.”  


Dirk leaned heavier against the cart, deciding their conversation was either over or could be continued while they walked. If it was the former he ought to check Dirk for brain injury.  


“We should look into downsizing. The three of us don’t need that huge house. Especially once Dave is mobile. The less we need to baby-proof the better.” They didn’t need the reminders and memories that staying would bring.  


“I’m going to assume you’ve already looked into that.”  


“An apartment with roof access. Three bedrooms, one bath,” He didn’t need to see Dirk to know he was making a face at that, “I swear you’re part waterfowl.”  


“You realize what you want could cost more than the house?”  


“Perhaps, but the property taxes will be lower.”  


Dirk paused, looking over his shoulder at him. “I’m just along for the ride, aren’t I?”  


Hal offered him a sweet as sugar smile, “So long as we’re on the same page.”  


His answer was a drawn out sigh, Dirk shaking his head, “Who did I piss off in a previous life to end up stuck with you?”  


“Ha. Joke’s on you, we’re soulmates, asshole.”  


“Cursed to suffer for eternity.”  


“If that’s your preference. I’m more than happy to take advantage and profit from the situation.”  


“And boss me around while you’re at it.”  


“That is part of my job description, yes. I own your ass now.”  


“You are going to be insufferable.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hal was half curled around his textbook and was fairly certain he’d read the same paragraph at least three times now. He finally set the book aside, giving up for the moment. Nothing was going to be accomplished right then. He shifted down, sprawled out across the couch, arm slung across his eyes. He must have dozed, suddenly finding Dirk standing over him and looking far too concerned. 

“How’re you feeling?” 

“Restless, I guess. Annoyed that I can’t focus. Why?” 

“Wondering if you’re going to go into your first rut soon.” 

Hal froze, mind blanking, “What?” 

“That’s a thing now, or did you forget?” 

“Fuck.” 

Dirk sighed, made Hal shift in order to sit next to him. “You need to find someone to sleep with. Sooner rather than later, since I doubt you could fuck a stranger.” 

The thought left him nauseous. “I don’t want to fuck anyone. The thought of even just touching someone...” He shuddered, hugged himself. “Can I opt out of this nonsense, please.” 

“Hal, even if you found a way to ignore your ruts, which I would not put past your stubborn ass, you’ll drive yourself crazy. You have to sleep with someone.” 

Logically he knew that. “Fuck biology. I am not sleeping with some stranger.” 

“And if they’re not a stranger?” 

“Dirk, you know that doesn’t change anything.” 

Dirk was moving again, rearranging the both in order to wrap his arms around Hal, “I know. Doesn’t actually change things.” 

Hal nuzzled at him, curled against Dirk’s chest and very much wanting to stay there indefinitely. A decent effort was at least made before Dirk was speaking again. 

“Do you trust me?” 

He eyed him skeptically, wondering where he was going with this given how obvious the answer was. “Of course I do. What sort of dumbass question is that, Dirk?” 

“I’m asking for a reason.” 

“Which is?” Hal watched him uncertainly, leaned into Dirk’s touch when he cupped his cheek. “Why are you being weird?” 

“I want to help.” 

“Help?” What in the world was he wanting to help with? Dirk’s expression was far too serious. He didn’t know what to make of it, closed his eyes in an effort to not think. It didn’t last more than a moment, the sudden pressure against his mouth causing his eyes to snap open as he pulled back from his twin. “What the hell?!” Dirk still had that too serious look, what was he even thinking?! 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” 

“Incest is hardly a viable option, Dirk!” 

“It’s me or a stranger, Hal. What’s the lesser evil here?” 

God fucking damn. 

“Have you even considered what-“ 

“I’ve been thinking about this for years, Hal. I know you. You wouldn’t sleep with just anyone. You’ve never bothered trying for anyone romantically, I know you give negative fucks regarding sex. Who else are you willing to touch?” He’d been doing his best not to think about this for as long as he’d known what sex even was, and now Dirk was saying he’d done the opposite. It shouldn’t surprise him. Dirk would come to such a moronic conclusion. 

“This is a bit too narcissistic even for you.” 

“You’re options are limited. Unless you’d prefer dad.” 

“Dirk!” Why was this happening? Where had shit gone wrong that this was a conversation he was having? 

“What? He’d probably offer if he thought there was a need to.” 

“Why would you think that?!” 

Dirk looked at him like he was stupid. “I was twelve when I presented. Do you think I was magically exempt from this shit due to age? It was milder, sure, but I’ve never gotten through one alone.” 

“That’s what suppressants are for! So kids aren’t having sex or getting felt up by family members!” The nonchalant shrug he received did not reassure him. No part of this was, and he still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the fact that this conversation was even happening. How had he not known? Had mom known? Did he actually want the answer to that... 

“This would be so much easier if I could just go on suppressants myself.” 

“You’re too old and I doubt they would work. It’s me or a stranger, Hal. You should decide before the choice is taken from you.” 

“You suck.” 

“Occasionally.” 

“Gross.” 

They were both terrible choices. Dirk and his stupid suggestions were right though. The only real problem, aside from his disinterest to begin with, was the legality of the matter. Past that it didn’t matter. He knew Dirk, trusted him, had no issues sleeping in the same bed as him. Dirk was the one offering his ass. He wasn’t suggesting the opposite. 

“For the record, I don’t like any part of this.” 

“But?” 

“But... you’re probably also right.” At least Dirk didn’t look any happier than he felt about the whole thing, not that he could think of a reason he would be, but it wasn’t the point. “You’re sure about this? Ignoring my dilemma, are you sure you’re going to be okay with this?” 

“Hal, the only issue I would have ever had is the part where we’re related, and I’ve had a few years to think over and come to this conclusion. I’m good.” 

“I guess we can just hope that I never go into rut.” 

“Good luck with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point these chapters are going to stop being broken up snippets and be proper ones, I swear.


End file.
